Bots and Servers guide
This page serves as a basic guide and to point-out sources that could be used to enjoy the game with people, either by using Bots to host, or to join game lobbies. However, each community has its own rules, and while we don't go into detail here, we support them. If you break their rules, you might be banned and blacklisted from their website/server/bots. We are not responsible for this, as this wiki is purely informative. Common rules To join a game you have to follow the rules applied by the host, not those in this wiki alone. What is described here are the basic steps to be considered a legit player, and the most common rules in the community. These are not official, but are common sense among the players. Most advice here comes from personal experience. Save replays Whenever you get a drop from a boss, save a replay and upload it at the forum. If you are too lazy for this, at the very least, you should save all replays for rare drops and relatively strong bosses. Still, being lazy with replays can get you blacklisted by people. Drops you should always save replays for : * Icons : * Tokens * Infected Tentacle * Corrupt Crystal fragment * Mana ancient drops * Drops from Rectus and above If anything, replays are used as a way to back up items that you got through legit playtime. Low level drops are not worth replays, this mostly means items from non-boss mobs. If you are a solo player, however, have some prepared, since there is no other way to legitimate your claims. Follow host rules If the game name is called sk, it means the game is a skeleton king run, meaning the first boss to be killed will be skeleton king, and depending on the host, it might be the only boss to be killed or not. If you join a game unsure of what bosses are being run, ask. Get to know the community Join the discord channel, talk with people. Powder manners Your powder bag can save 5 powders. Use it. When doing runs, people just load their characters, with full powders, drop the powders in tower, join them together and summon the bosses. Then, if they dont get drops, they exit without saving, and if they do, they farm their powders again. This applies mostly for players that hit lvl 400 or 420 and no longer level. If you have a high level character and join a run, it is better if you load full powders. People will rarely complain if others aren't stacked, but for the sake of time, it's best to always be prepared. What not to do * Ninjaing items without -rolling: This is the main reason why people get banned. Everyone that can use an item drop from boss runs ''always ''roll for them. * Summoning bosses while another is being fought : This can get people killed while the cinematic occurs. * Using the Nightmare Rod without asking: Only 1 rod can be used per game, and it can summon 2 bosses. * Summoning angels or darklord without asking: Similar to above, only one of them can be summoned per game. * Participating in specific big boss fights without knowing the fight ** This applies to : Mad Clown, Rectus, Flame Nightmare, Turtle Lord, Skeleton King, Zombie Lord, and all other kind of endgame bosses. You will generally get people killed or the boss healed by going blind. '''Ask for an introduction on how not to mess the fight, and remember you can check this wiki for information on anything. ** If you are stuck in the fight room without knowing what to do, consider using -recall * '''Entering Spirit Beast (deep forest) without asking : Spirit Beast can only be entered by 5 people, if 5 people enter, only those can pick items, so people generally fight it with a team of 4, and leave the last slot to let all others enter if they roll an item. What this means is that you should ask if there is a free slot in the room ( if there are many players) and avoid entering if 4 people are already there ( unless there are only 5 people ingame) Bots ENT gaming Description : You can host and join public games via bot in this website. Applies to all wc3 games. Traffic is not high for TWRPG. Community is mostly english , if you host a game ,expect around 50% new players, rest are experienced How to use : register at ENT , login, and click on ENT link , then on host a game. You can only host games added to your ENT account , using https://entgaming.net/link/host_add.php Link : https://entgaming.net/forum/index.php?sid=7fb0f82e9495ebd7c30c6ba82485de40 Private bots They are private : they are not meant for public use. This means you won't be able to host games with them unless their administrator gives you ownership, . You can, however, join games being hosted in them if the host allows so. If you check the discord, people will sometimes post the game names of games being hosted on private bots, and you may ask to join. Servers Iccup * Community is mostly russian. * Cannot use ENT. * There are many active players with experience. * No cdkey required to login * patch = 1.28 Eurobattle.et * Mixed community. * Can use ENT ( no longer because they dont have 1.29 yet) * patch = 1.29 * No cdkey required to login Ranked Gaming * Active community Discord The game has an official discord. All TWRPG players are invited to enter. The Discord has many members who are active, and mostly discuss about game mechanics, drops and idle chat . They are pretty friendly to new players and will often answer questions asked. Also, you can ask if games are being hosted, as people sometimes post game-names when hosting. This, however, is not always the case, as there are some games that are played in closed groups, or are simply private. https://discord.gg/cEwPJzZ Category:Guide